L'histoire d'une rencontre
by Kanaliou
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la vie qu'ont menées Regina et Maleficient ensemble. Attention, Yuri! Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Crédits : Rien n'est à moi

Paring : Regina/ Maleficient. Apparition de Cora. Mention de Henry Senior et de Snow-White.

NdA : Ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Cat987. Il t'es dédié. :)

L'histoire d'une rencontre

Regina s'était enfuie de chez elle, elle avait couru aussi loin qu'elle avait pu. Elle était maintenant dans un coin de la plaine qu'elle ne conaissait pas. La jeune fille de 7 ans était recroquevillée derrière un arbre et pleurait à chaude larme. Sa mère avait encore utiliser la magie sur elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui obéir. Regina avait une peur horrible de la magie. Son papa lui disait que la magie pouvait être bénéfique, mais sa maman l'avait terrifiée avec, blessée avec. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler, ce qui était impossible. Elle serait punie avec lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison comme ça. Mais, pour l'instant, elle savourait ce moment de répis pour se laisser aller à ses émotions. Elle n'en n'avait pas le droit habituellement. Elle calmait enfin ses sanglots quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se fit encore plus petite, par peur que ce ne soit sa mère qui vienne la chercher. Mais c'était une petite fille blonde de son âge au final. Elle se moque d'elle-même, si sa mère la cherchait, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. L'autre fille la regardait avec curiosité.

-Salut, moi je m'appelle Maleficient, et toi? C'est quoi ton nom?

Regina se demandait ce que cette fille faisait là, elle croyait que sa famille était la seule à vivre par ici.

-Moi c'est Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ici?

-Hi hi hi. Je ne suis pas toute seule, j'habite pas loin avec mes parents.

-Ah bon? Je ne savais pas, je pensais être seule.

-Moi aussi. Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais vu avant parce que t'étais trop loin.

-Ouais, surement.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais?, demanda Maleficient

Cette question rappella à Regina pourquoi elle était ici. Les larmes lui remontèrent au yeux.

-C'est ... C'est ma maman. Elle est méchante avec moi.

-Oh, je suis désolée, répondit la blonde avec une moue triste.

Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire:

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu voudras.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, je promets que tu sera plus jamais triste avec moi.

ooOOoo

Regina avait 11 ans et c'était la rentrée à l'école. Sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait y aller si elle était sage. Alors Regina avait fait tout ce qu'elle disait, exeptée le fait qu'elle voyait toujours Maleficient en cachette alors qu'elle le lui avait interdit. Si Regina voulait tant aller à l'école, c'était pour pouvoir voir plus souvent son amie, qui allait également à l'école. Ce jour-là, elle s'était levée tôt pour être sure d'arriver à l'heure. Elle était sur le point de sortir quand sa mère apparut devant la porte d'entrée.

-Que fais-tu, ma fille?

-Je vais à l'école Mère, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, et vous aviez promis que je pourrais y aller si j'étais sage.

-Effectivement, mais j'ai changée d'avis, tu n'iras pas. Je sais que tu veux y aller pour voir cette fille, Maleficient. De plus, je sais que tu n'as pas obéis et que tu la rejoins en cachette. Tu es donc punies. Tu n'iras pas.

-Mais, Mère!

-Pas de "mais"! Retournes dans ta chambre.

Regina parti en courant dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi, elle sortit discrètement et se rendit au lieu habituel où elle voyait son amie. Cette dernière l'attendait avec son sac.

-Regina, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi je ne t'ais pas vu à l'école?

-Je suis désolée Maleficient. Mère m'a punie, elle sait que je continue à te voir. Je n'ais pas le droit d'aller à l'école.

-C'est pas juste! Elle est vraiment horrible!

-Je sais.

ooOOoo

Regina avait maintenant 18 ans. Elle venait de sauver Blanche-neige le matin même. Quelques heures après ses fiançailles forcé, elle était parti rejoindre Maleficient. Depuis tout ce temps qu'elles se connaissaient, leur relation était devenu fusionelle. Elles étaient plus que des amies maintenant. Maleficient la regardait, interloquée, Regina lui avait racontée ce qui était arrivée dans la journée:

-Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée?, demanda t-elle.

-Je n'allais pas la laisser mourir tout de même, je ne suis pas comme ma mère.

-Mais regardes où ça t'as menée! Maintenant, tu es obligée d'épouser le Roi.

-Je sais, je ne le désire pas plus que toi.

-Que va t-il advenir de nous?, demanda Maleficient, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée.

Regina l'embrassa timidement et se retourna.

-J'espère vraiment que ça s'arrangera.

Elle rentra chez elle. Un peu plus tars, après le repas. Cora demanda à Regina de venir la voir. La jeune femme toqua à la porte. Après avoir entendu un "Entrez" sec, elle franchit la porte.

-Qu'y a t-il mère?

-Il se trouve que notre chère Blanche-Neige m'a racontéee qu'elle t'aurais vu tout à l'heure avec cette Maleficient que je t'avais interdit de revoir. As-tu une explication?

Regina écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle était là? Comment ...

-C'est donc vrai. Tu connais la règle Regina.

-Pitié Mère, ne lui faites pas de mal.

-Je veux bien oublier cet incident. A une condition. Tu épouseras le Roi comme prévue.

-Mère! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à me marier avec qui bon vous semble.

-C'est ça ou tu connais le châtiment.

Regina déglutit et se résigna.

-Bien Mère.

-Tu ne la reverra plus jamais.

-Oui Mère.

ooOOoo

Regina venait de se marier depuis 3 semaines. Elle n'avait pas revue Maleficient depuis. Elle était entrain de s'occuper de son cher pommier quand elle entendit une voix:

-Sympa ton mariage.

Regina se retourna vivement et la vit.

-Maleficient, que ...

-C'est toujours agréable d'être ignorée par celle qui a été votre petite-amie pendant plusieurs années. De ne pas être invitée à son mariage forcé. En même temps, je devrais avoir l'habitude, non?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Non! Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi as-tu acceptée?! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas contactée pendant tout ce temps?

-C'est compliqué Maleficient.

-Alors vas-y, expliques-moi.

Regina ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. La blonde ne voudra plus la quitter et ruinerait ses efforts si elle le faisait.

-Je ne t'aimes plus, répondit-elle à la place.

Maleficient fut soufflée par cette déclaration.

-Oh, je vois, ça change tout. Tu ne veux plus de moi.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Avec le Roi, j'ai le pouvoir. Notre relation n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescentes. Mes sentiments se sont taris.

-Très bien. Adieux. Je ne reviendrais jamais.

Regina lui tournait le dos, de façon à ce que lorsque Maleficient quitta les yeux, elle ne vit pas les larmes de Regina. Cette dernière venait de brisée sa seule et unique amie. Cette femme qui était bien plus pour elle qu'une amie.

ooOOoo

Regina était dans le château de Maleficient. Elles étaient entrain de se battre pour le Sort Noir quand Regina attaqua la licorne de la blonde. Cette dernière cria "non" et s'interposa pour protéger son ami. Regina en profita pour l'immobiliser.

-Tu vois, dit-elle, l'amour est une faiblesse, mais ...

Elle prit le sort et s'approcha de Maleficient

-... je t'ais toujours aimée.

Elle relachâ son amie. Cette dernière était stupéfaite

-Oui, continua l'ancienne reine, je t'aime. Ce que j'ai dis le dernière fois n'était que mensonge. Cora menaçait de te tuer si je restais avec toi. Alors j'ai été obligée de t'éloigner pour ton propre bien. Si seulement tu savais à quel point ça m'a brisé le coeur.

-Mais pourquoi?!, demanda la blonde, pourquoi me l'as-tu caché? On aurait pu surmonter cela ensemble. Et vivre ensemble.

-Tu ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point Cora est prête à aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Je t'aime! Reviens avec moi, je t'en pris. Nous contrôlerons cette malédiction à deux. Nous serons enfin ensemble sans que personne ne disent quoi que ce soit.

Maleficient s'approcha de Regina, elle s'approche très près, leurs visages se touchaient presque. Regina franchit les quelques millimètres manquant et elles s'embrassèrent passionement, avec tout leurs amour. Ce fut Maleficient qui rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

ooOOoo

NdA : Alors? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

L'histoire d'une rencontre : suite et fin

ooOOoo

_Quelque part entre deux mondes_

Regina et Maleficient étaient dans une pièce, assises devant une table avec beaucoup de feuilles entassées dessus. Elles étaient côte à côte, entrain d'écrire sur l'une d'elle.

-Comment allons nous écrire notre histoire?, demanda la blonde.

-Pardon?

-Comment va t-elle être? Allons nous vivre ensemble dans se monde, ou notre amour sera t-il secret?

-Non! Il ne sera pas secret, nous n'avonc pas à nous cacher, à avoir honte. Nous aurons tous pouvoirs sur eux là-bas. Il est hors de question que l'on soit séparées par ça.

-C'est vrai? C'est parfait, je suis contente d'être avec toi Regina.

-Nous sommes ensemble, c'est normal de tout faire pour le rester.

Elle embrassa furtivement Maleficient.

-Remettons-nous au travail maintenant, dit-elle dans un sourire.

ooOOoo

_28 ans plus tard_

Regina était Maire de Storybrook, Maleficient restait à la maison et s'occupait d'Henry. Elles vivaient heureuse et chaque instant était pur bonheur. Elles étaient ensemble, personne ne disait quoi que ce soit sur leur relation et elles pouvaient martiriser ses gens qui les ont brisées dans la Forêt Enchantée. Blanche-Neige et Aurore étaient sans cesse tourmentées par les deux sorcières. Henry était en bonne santé et il aimait ses deux mères. Mais un jour, il sécha l'école. Regina voulait le chercher, mais ses obligations de Maire l'en empêchait. Maleficient, qui ne travaillait pas, le chercha toute la journée en voiture. Elle demanda à tout le monde si ils avaient vu le garçon. Sans succès, il n'était nul part. Elle rentra chez elle. Regina la rejoint quelques temps plus tard, après son travail. Elles n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de lui. Elles étaient mortes d'inquiétude. Il était maintenant plus de minuit. Quand soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Regina se précipita vers elle et l'ouvrit. Elle vit tout d'abord une jeune femme, blonde, vétu d'un manteau de cuir rouge, d'un jean et d'une paire de botte. Elle trouva ce choix de tenue vraiment horrible. Les gens ne savent plus s'habiller correctement de nos jours, pensa t-elle. Puis elle vit Henry, debout derrière la femme.

-Henry, mon garçon! Que s'est-il passé? Tu vas bien? Nous t'avons chercher partout. Où étais-tu?

-Je suis parti trouver ma mère, ma vrai mère.

-Que ... Oh. Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Emma Swan.

Regina se braqua contre Emma. Elle voulait son fils, elle ne le lui laissera pas.

-Henry, rentre à l'intérieur. Si tu as faim, il y a un repas qui t'attend dans la cuisine.

Le petit garçon franchit le seuil de la demeure. Regina se retourna vers Emma.

-Que voulez-vous? Pouquoi êtes vous ici? Vous venez chercher Henry?

-Il est venu me voir en disant qu'il était mon fils. Il voulait que je vienne ici pour une histoire de malédiction que je devrais briser ou quelque chose comme ça. Je lui ais dit que vous deviez vous inquiéter pour lui et qu'il devait rentrer. Il m'a demander que je le ramène. Je me suis dis qu'il ne devrait pas voyager seul, alors j'ai accepté.

-C'est gentil de votre part. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne vous dérange plus.

-Pourquoi devrait-je partir maintenant? Ne puis-je pas rester pour le voir?

-Vous n'avez aucun droit légal sur lui. Et je suis sur que votre vie à Boston va vous manquer.

-Vous avez raison. Je rentre à Boston. Au revoir Madame.

Regina ferma la porte. Maleficient et Henry étaient dans la cuisine. Le petit garçon attendait pendant que la blonde lui réchauffait son plat. La Maire s'assit à table. Elle regardait le jeune garçon d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?!, s'énerva t-elle, on s'est inquiétées pour toi. Pourquoi es-tu parti à Boston tout seul et sans prévenir personne?

Regina n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter comme ça. En fait, elle ne s'énervait jamais, ça ressemblait plus à Maleficient. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment hors d'elle.

-Je voulais rencontrer ma vrai mère, répondit le garçon.

-Nous sommes tes parents, répliqua la blonde.

-Non! Vous m'avez adopté. Tu es l'Evil Queen. Et Maleficient n'a même pas changée de nom.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Henry? Tu es notre fils, et on t'aime.

-Non. Je suis le fils d'Emma, fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charming.

-Arrêtes de raconter des histoires. Mange et va te coucher, répliqua Regina, coupant court à la conversation.

ooOOoo

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Regina franchit le seuil de la demeure d'un pas rapide. Elle enlève fébrilement sont manteau. Elle lache violement son sac sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Maleficient la rejoint et l'embrasse.

-Ça va?, demanda t-elle, tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est cette Swan. Elle a décidée de rester ici et elle loge chez Blanche-Neige. Grrr, ce qu'elle m'agace!

-Est-ce que tu viens de ... grogner? C'est franchement effrayant.

-J'ai envie de la tuer!, cria Regina.

Son côté Evil Queen reprenait le dessus. Elle s'en rendit compte et se calma.

-Excuses-moi Mal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Même cette peste de Blanche-Neige ne m'énerve pas autant.

Maleficient s'approcha de la brune et la prit par la taille. Elle approche son visage.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mumure t-elle, tu as le droit de t'énerver quand tu veux. Ton éducation ne doit pas guider ta vie. Tu as le droit de faire ce qu'il te plait ici. Je ne te reprocherais jamais tes actes.

Elle l'embrasse avec passion.

-Tout de même, c'est une chance qu'Henry soit encore à l'école. Te voir en colère l'aurait surement conforté dans ses convictions. Qu'elle idée lui est passée par la tête de lui donner ce livre? Maintenant il est au courant et fait tout pour briser la malédiction.

-Elle n'a pas plus de matière grise dans son cerveau que sa fille.

Regina embrasse à son tour la blonde.

-Un jours, elles payeront pour tout ce qu'elles ont fait, ajouta-elle, en attendant. Et si on allait s'amuser un peu? Henry ne rentre que dans 3 heures.

Regina attrape Maleficient par la main et l'entraine dans leur chambre.

ooOOoo

_Quelques temps plus tard_

Regina entrait dans le manoir blanc. Elle était complètement bouleversée. Elle venait de son caveau.

-C'est pas possible, dit-elle à sa petite amie, je n'y crois pas. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai tuer. J'ai écrasé le coeur de Graham.

Maleficient l'entraina dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras. L'ancienne Evil Queen se blottit contre elle. Elle commença à pleurer et sangloter.

-La, la ... C'est finit, la consolait la blonde, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, malgré l'ignominie de cet acte. Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'est à cause de Swan. Elle chamboule tout dans la ville. Il commençait à se souvenir, il ne devait plus vivre. Je suis navrée que tu ais du le faire. C'est un chef d'accusation à rajouter sur la liste de Swan.

-J'ai jurée que je ne serais pas comme ma mère. Et pendant toute ces années, lorsqu'on était séparées, j'ai été pire qu'elle. Quand on s'est retrouvées, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Et là je ...

Elle pleura encore.

-Je suis comme elle, je ne changerais jamais, ajouta-elle, je ne suis qu'un monstre.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es pas comme elle. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Elle ne connait pas l'amour. Toi si. Tu m'as moi et tu as Henry. Nous sommes ta famille. Elle ne l'aura jamais ça.

Maleficient berçait lentement sa petite-amie.

-Tu sais que je t'aime?, dit Regina, tu es la femme la plus fantastique, merveilleuse et parfaite que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Oui, je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Merci de m'avoir consolée.

-C'est tout naturel.

ooOOoo

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Regina, Maleficient et Henry rentrèrent dans leur maison. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas l'air de très bonne humeur, tandis que le garçon était tout guilleret. Ils venaient de partir du Granny, ou ils ont annoncés que Swan était élue shériff. La blonde envoya Henry au lit après cette longue journée. Il faut dire qu'il était plus de minuit, ce n'est pas une heure à rester debout pour un garçon de 10 ans.

Une fois leur fils parti, les deux femmes s'assirent d'un même mouvement dans le canapé.

-Je ne peux pas croire que cette blonde soit élue shériff de la ville, lança Regina amèrement.

-Regina, surveille tes paroles, je suis blonde moi aussi, et je ne suis pas une peste. Du moins, pas avec toi.

Elle fit un sourire digne de la plus Evil des Queen.

-Excuses-moi Mal, je n'ai pas fais attention à ce que je disais. Parfois, j'ai envie de la tuer. Et pourtant, je ne veux pas être comme ma mère, donc je ne le ferais pas. Mais je te jure qu'un jour, on se vengera d'elle.

-Evidement. Contrairement à ce qu'ils disent, le bien ne triomphe pas toujours du mal. Ce qui est éttonant, c'est que tout le monde à l'air de l'aimer alors qu'elle n'a rien pour plaire.

-Absolument rien. Après tout, c'est la fille de Blanche-Neige.

Maleficient embrassa tendrement la brune.

-Allons-y, la nuit ne fait que commencer.

ooOOoo

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

C'était le Conseil Municipal et tout les habitants de la ville qui ont eu un rôle important dans le Monde des Contes étaient présent, ainsi que le shériff Swan. Elle accusait Regina d'utiliser l'argent public pour se construire une seconde résidence. Elle montrait en ce moment les plans du bâtiment qu'elle avait volée dans la maison du Maire alors qu'elle était vide.

-Donc voilà, je vous accuse de détourner les fonds de la ville, dit le shériff.

Regina la regardait et attendait patiement que Swan termine son monologue. Elle arborait son sourire d'Evil Queen. Maleficient était également là.

-Bien. Miss Swan, je vois que vous m'avez percée à jour. Effectivement, j'ai utilisé de l'argent pour construire dans la forêt. Mais ce n'est pas une seconde résidence. Les plans que vous détenez ont étés dessinés par Maleficient.

D'un geste, elle invita Maleficient à la rejoindre.

-Nous avons coopérez, continua t-elle, pour construire une aire de jeu pour les enfants. Nous voulions qu'ils aient un endroit où ils puissent jouer en toute sécurité. Et Maleficient a réalisée ces plans à merveille.

Elles s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde.

-Nos enfants ne risqueront plus rien lorsqu'ils s'amuseront.

Mais Emma ne l'écoutait plus, elle était bouche-bée. Elle avait complètement oubliée ce pourquoi elle était là.

-V ... vous ... vous ..., begayait-elle.

-Miss Swan, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le. Mais là je ne comprend rien à votre charabia.

-Vous êtes ensemble? Je veux dire, vous aimez les femmes?

-Et bien oui Miss Swan. Vos amis ne vous l'ont pas dit?

Regina savait parfaitement que Swan n'était pas au courant, c'est pour ça qu'elle la menait en bateau de la sorte. C'était sa vengeance. En attendant de pouvoir faire mieux.

-N ... non, ils ne me l'ont pas dit.

-Quel innatention de leur part. Toujours est-il, à propo de cette histoire d'argent. Avez-vous encore quelque chose à me reprocher?

-Non.

-Bien, alors continuons le Conseil.

ooOOoo

_Quelques mois plus tard_

La malédiction était brisée. Tout le monde se souvenait. Ils étaient nombreux et en colère. Regina et Maleficient étaient cachées dans leur maison. Elles étaient chassées par les habitants de Storybrook. Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre dans leur chambre. Elles avaient barriquadées tous les accès. Au rez-de-chaussée, elles les entendaient tenter d'enfoncer la porte.

-Que va t-on faire Gina?, demandait Maleficient.

-Je ne sais pas Mal. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Oh, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée. Je m'en veux tellement. Cette malédiction est la notre. Je n'aurais jamais du la lancer.

-Non, ne dis pas ça Gina! Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, je n'ai rien fais pour t'en empêcher. Je suis autant coupable. De toute façon, savoir à qui est la faute ne sert plus à rien; Nous sommes toutes les deux dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

En bas, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ils étaient entrés.

-Je t'aime Mal.

-Je t'aime Gina.


End file.
